Jackpot! This is not my fault!
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Hmm...How to explain this story? hmm...let see, Ryuk needs apples, L is a pirate, Misa is plain clueless, Light has weird hiding spots and ideas, and Near, Mello, and Matt are part of the plan but what plan? hmm...oh and its time for Shinigami DDR! Whoo!


AN: Credits at the bottom. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything other than this wacky random Fan Fic created by me and my friend. I love Death Note!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackpot! This is not my fault!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold. Kira was killing off criminals one by one.

Ryuk was whining about not having apples.The crazy shinigami.

"Light I need apples!!!!!!"said Ryuk."IM ABOUT TO CRACK!!!!!"

"You're on crack?"said Light.

"Wait- what?! Hey I never said that!" Defending his own statement Ryuk said.

The night was boring and dull. nothing to do for Ryuk but on the other hand, Light was killing the night away.

"Hey Light, can I please have an apple now man?! or else I go through withdrawal syndrome!" Ryuk was at the point of breaking and going crazy.

"You complain more than my mother! here!" Light throws Ryuk an apple from his table stand and it hits Ryuk on the head,

"Ow!" were the last words that came out of Ryuk's mouth before he knocked out.

"Opps, well now I have some peace and quiet" Grinning Light continued writing in the Death Note.

-----------------------

The Next day was more of unexpected events turning on. First Misa came running from across the street and tackled Light to the ground.

"Light-kun! Hi" The hyper Misa said thrilled and still on top of Light.

"What are you?! a freaking quarter backer or something?!" Annoyed was behind words, Light tried getting up but to no luck.

"How can you say that sweety?"said Misa.

"Because every time I see you, you attack me, DAMN QUARTER BACK!!!!"said Light.

"Hahahaha Light, I think she's so going to kill you" said Ryuk pleased with the view in front of him.

-----------------------

"Light sweety...DON'T CALL ME A FREAKIN QUARTER BACK!!!!"said Misa with raging red eyes.

" (0O) yes ma'am!" said Light."Now can you please get off of me?"

"Yes I can" () said Misa happily

She gets off him.

"Hello Light"said L coming out of the blue.

"Holy Snicker-doodles I have a stalker!!!, Oh it's just you L" said Light surprised.

"Whats wrong with being a stalker?"said L.

"Oh, nothing of course I like being followed by someone as creepy as you"said Light.

"...Are you being mean Light?"said L with sad scary eyes.

"NO."said Light scared.

"Who is this pretty princess Light?"said L while looking at Misa.

"This is my horror girlfriend, I will pay you Five bucks If you go on a date with her" said Light

"So not done."said L

"Aw come on!" Light was desperate to get Misa out of his site, but to no luck.

-----------------------------------------

"No, now..."said L."I want 20 dollars!!"

"NO!, If you're not going to go on a date with her then no money for you!!"said Light.

"You're mean!" said L.

"How dare you Light dear!!! Sell Me out for dates and money!!!" said Misa mad and sad.

"Well thats the only thing you're good for!"said L and Light.

"What did you do to hurt Misa, Light?"said Rem.

"Holy Cow now you have a creepy stalker!!!! Oh it's just Rem"said Light.

"Are you calling me a stalker?"said Rem.

"Well you do follow her around!! STALKER!!!" said Light yelling,"How dare you stalk my girlfriend you bitch!!!!!"

"Don't make me kill you! you bastard!!"said Rem.

"No Rem I love him!!!"said Misa.

Is this story just weird or is it just me? It's me again the sarcastic Narrator telling you another story again! Damn they don't pay me enough to do this!!!

"Fine then I won't"said Rem.

"Ahahahahahahah"said Ryuk.

"Damn, now it's the stalker who smokes crack!! What the hell do you want?!"said Light.

--------------------------

"All your apples!" Ryuk said half crazy.

(Oo) "You want his what?!" said L confused and shocked.

"Hey not like that! apples, you know they are red and juicy." Ryuk was getting annoyed.

"Oh..."

----------------------------

Once those weird day events were over, now it was the new day! tomorrow. yay!

Light woke up but he hit his head on a pole.

"What the-" Light looked around and half of his bedroom was gone!

"G'moring Light! hahahah" Ryuk was laughing but Light just looked at him confused.

"Ryuk what the hell is going on here? and why is half of my room gone?!" Not a good moring for Light is it?

"L and your father are workin' together so they thought they should make the house bigger! also you get a small room now and have to share with your sister!!! haha" Ryuk was having a good day so far.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I mean damn you Ryuuzaki!!!!!" Light was kneeling down with his hands high causing a dramatic moment.

-------------------------------

Later that day. Misa once again tackled Light to the ground.

"Light-kkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi sweety!!!" Misa was overjoyed to see Light.

"Whate are you in?! a freakin football team?!" Light was annoyed once again.

"Oh Light! you say the funniest things ever! and no I'm not! so what are you doing here?" Misa was clueless. (-.-)

"I live here." They were in front of Light's house.

"In a trash can?! oh Raito, why didn't you say anything?!?! you can live with me now!!!" Apparently Misa was standing in front of a trash can.

"Idiot! not there, there!" Light points to his house.

"Oh... opps!"

------------------------------------

Later that day... way later.

Light, Misa, and Ryuk were at the beach at night. just walking for fun I guess.

When all of a sudden... THEY SEE A BIG BOAT IN THE OCEAN!!!!!!

"Light look! a boat!" Misa saw the big boat that wasn't hard to miss!

"Good Misa, now what color is the sky?" Light said sarcastically.

Then when anything weirder could happen, L was on that boat and he was coming closer to shore with it.

but... HE WAS A PIRATE!!! ARGH!!!

"Ello mates!" L looked like a pirate but he sure didn't act like it.

"What the-" Light was shocked.

"Hell" Ryuk finished Light's sentence.

"Oh! Ryuuzaki is a pirate! aren't you L?" Misa was of course always the dumb one and stating the obvious.

"Yes I am! I'm Captain L! no.. wait that doesn't sound right, I mean Captain Ryuuzaki!!!" L was standing on a pole from his big boat.

"This is a weird day.." Light didn't know what to say anymore.

"You got that right!" Ryuk was starting to get scared.

-----------------------------

The Next day. Now this is the ending of our story folks!

The gang - Light, Misa, Rem, and Ryuk were in an empty hospital.

Misa was coughing from the dust inside the empty building, "Light why are we here?"

Light kept walking, "This is where I keep my 3rd Death Note!"

"A 3rd one?" Ryuk was confused.

Rem was just walking - wait can a shinigami even walk? hmm... . "You idiot, there was one more note left on earth by this other shinigami, I guess Light isn't all that mentally retarded and found it."

"Really who was the shinigami Rem?" Ryuk was curious to find out.

"YOUR MOTHER!!!! Hahaha" Rem was serious or was she? hmm...

"NOOOOOO!!!! MAMA!!!! WAIT - I don't have a mother stupid." Ryuk was convinced for a second but then went back to reality.

"Oh... But still!!!" Rem wasn't going to be proven wrong by Ryuk!

Then after walking inside the hospital for who knows how long, they came across a door! Light was doing something to the ceiling and then all of a sudden something fell out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Wow who knew Ryuk sreamed like a girl? yeah Ryuk screamed when that thing fell out of the ceiling and everyone just stared at Ryuk... like saying "What?"

"Ok so this is where I keep my 3rd notebook!" Light picked up that 'thing' that fell and it happened to be the 3rd note.

"Oh... Light what are you planning to do with that note?" Misa was curious.

And now was the time to reveal Light's plan! Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnnnn. Ahhhh!

"Ok this is the plan, 1. We use the note and make Misa a famous actress/model and then we go kill criminals at sundown then we head to the arcade and play games and eat sushi with extra nori! then we beat the shinigamis - Ryuk and Rem at DDR at my house and then we call it a day and have tea with my mother and sister" Light's plan was well thought out.

"You're so not gonna win us at DDR." Ryuk rolled his eyes at Light.

"Hey stupid, do you have a better plan? plan B?" Rem was bored with these idiots except Misa.

"Um ok then plan B, 2. We use the death note and kill my father - claim his life and car insurance and make my mother a widow so then she can make us sandwiches all day. then we head to the pier and look at the pretty fishes. I make out with Misa and complain that she sucks and then we beat Rem and Ryuk at DDR. have some tea with my sister and ex-girlfriend. make fun of Mello and his strawberry & cream starburst commercial guy gay hair and steal Matt's stuff and go bug the hell out of Near and L." Light's other plan. go figure... . ;

"Misa likes it! and Raito!" I guess Misa likes his stupid ideas.

"Err.. thanks." Light didn't care really.

"Stupid" Rem was annoyed.

"So not beating me at DDR sucker" Ryuk was a master at Shinigami DDR!

And so they went out of the Hospital and did both plans withing 48 hours and called it a day. and they lived happily ever after! Not!!!!

----------------------------------

EXTRA WORDS FROM THE SHINIGAMIS!!!!

"...No comment!" Ok Rem... be nice now.

"Now remember kids, no one can beat me at Shinigami DDR!!! HAHAHAHAH we play for apples" Woah Ryuk I see you're still confident.

"You know it sucker" Ok bye now Ryuk!!!!

"...I'm surrounded by Idiots" Now Rem, we're no idiots just Ryuk.

"I guess so..." At it Rem! whoo!

THE END FOR NOW... UNTIL WE THE CREATOR AND NARRATOR DECIDE TO MAKE A PART 2 WITH MORE RANDOMNESS!!! (plays The World by Nightmare for end credits)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I don't onw anything but this random idea, idea came from me and my friend Alexis again! thanks Alexis! so anyway all rights belong to Tsugumi Ohba story creator of DN. Nightmare the band and their song The World again,and Pirates themed idea and DDR by Konami Corp. and all other rights belong to respected owners! please R&R it means a lot to me to know what you out there think! you don't have to if you wanna of course. :)


End file.
